The Shadow Tournament
by Famotill
Summary: A group of mysterious shinobi make their presence felt when they challenge the new generation of heroes and villains to a tournament. With large prizes on the line, who will win, possibly your character, but be warned. The shinobi may have other plans.


**_This will be a tournament type story for the most part. There will be a major plot, but I'm still working it out. You are free to ask for fan character auditions into the tournament in the review a chapter/story section, thing. Please just follow this format to submit your character's information. You can add up to two characters. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy. I've saw some of the Young Justice fan characters within the stories and I really like a lot of them, so I hope people decide to enter. Also if it is a problem for people to have their character used/represented by someone else then I may have the solution: We can roleplay as the characters in a fight (The location of the RP is still undecided). If anyone would rather do that I'll experiment with the you so much, and I hope to see some participants! ^ ^_  
**

**Fan character Entry Format**

Name: (The name of your fan character)

Gender: (The sex of your character {male, female, etc.})

Age: (The age of your character)

Nationality: (The characters' race and where they currently live)

Personality: (A brief description of your characters personality. Feel free to include

hobbies, sexual orientation, talents, etc.)

Abilities: (An obvious category, just describe your characters' abilities. If your character possesses multiple abilities, we can work together to make sure that the character isn't too strong for the tournament. )

Weaponry: (If any)

Alignment: (Good, Evil, or Neutral?)

Appearance: (A brief description of the characters appearance.)

Relationships: (Feel free to add how you character interacts with the original members of Young Justice - Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Martian, and Superboy. This isn't really a romance story parse so there won't be any one OC with a real character. There can be flirting and things like that however. )

Reason: (The reason they joined the tournament. Possible reasons such as prizes will be mentioned within the story below.)

"Even upon the lightest of days, there lurks a shadow. For a shadow is not a silhouette of it's source, but a looming mystery that constantly watches and waits."

The current location is a rain forest on a seemingly deserted island. It is a late night, and fog hugs the atmosphere tinting the sky with it's grey hue. The moonlight shines, the lowly, and it isn't enough to radiate on the trees. Within the middle of the rain forest is a large tower. The building has an oriental architectural theme, which suggests the location is in East Asia.

Within a dark room a man sits in a chair. He has a fearsome presence , but he is entirely cloaked in shadow as is most of his room. "Your newest assignments."

"Young Justice? Your going easy on us…why" A robed young boy asks. He can be seen better than the aforementioned man, but he is still mainly hidden by shadows, this includes his face.

"Do not underestimate them. They were mentored by Earth's greatest 'champions'." The man throws the photos on a brown desk. They reveal all members of Young Justice. A young woman steps in.

"That gives me an idea. I've been so bored lately, and a tournament would really be a pick-me-up. Young Justice wouldn't deny a chance to prove their strength. Based on your research so far sir, they are quite the eager bunch.

"Do as you wish Kisami, but do not fail me. Young Justice will fall. In darkness and light, through day or through night, the unknown shall guide us…" The shadowed figures listen to their masters words, and finish the apparently routine chant.

"And none shall survive us." In a flash they all disappear into the night.

**Five Days Later**

**Happy Harbour, Rhode Island**

**August 17****th****, 6:00 EDT**

Within the base of Young Justice, the heroes who facilitate it are gathered together laying lazily on the furniture. They are watching television.

"I just don't understand. On Mars one could simply tell that they loved each other by using telekinesis. I cannot see why it is such a nuisance to people on Earth." M'gann was on another rant about how telekinesis could benefit the earth.

"People don't want others to know their own private thoughts. People don't like being betrayed." Aqualad was quick to answer M'gann, but everyone knew this would only fuel her further.

"Duh, Megan! Most humans don't have telekinesis so they can detect when another person is betraying them. Now I can see why you all like your personal space. Uh-oh my brownies!" M'gann rushes off into the kitchen to collect her hopefully delicious pastries. She had been up all last night trying to prefect the recipes, but ended up wasting ten batches.

An alert from Batman appears on a holographic screen. The Caped Crusader is wearing his usual get-up, a bat suit, mask, and all of it's utilities. The Dark Knight still managed to have a lingering and ominous presence, no amount of time would allow one to get used to him. "Attention. There is a local disturbance near your area. The Happy Harbour supermarket, is being vandalized by a group of hooded teens. Apprehend them. Batman out." Batman ends the transmission without hearing a word from the group.

"I hate when he does that," proclaimed the Boy wonder. He sunk lower into the orange love chair he was sitting in.

"He knew we'd complain about the crappy missions he's been dishing out lately. Vandals? We save Supey here from Cadmus and all we get is vandal duty. This is outrageous." As annoying as he was, Kid Flash or Wally, was right. Batman has been assigning them far less important missions lately. Could it have been because of the Amazo incident? Wally somehow doubted it. Wally figured that since school was rolling around for most of them, the league would use education as a means to nip this in the bud. Well he wouldn't let that happen. As soon as this mission was over, he was going to tell the league just how he felt.

The entire group was ready to go. It was odd for a call to be coming from Happy Harbour, as the name implied nearly nothing went wrong here. Aside from the few badies that rolled in from time to time, it was a pretty quite town. They entire M'gann's Bio-Ship, and none of them seemed thrilled. The apathetic heroes found this to be too routine. They were tired of handling common crooks. M'gann landed the ship in a nearby helicopter landing pad near the forest. The group exited and made their way to the supermarket.

"Perhaps I should pick up some more pastries." M'gann was so focused on creating delicious food for her new earth friends. The obsession was a bit weird, and equally annoying, but M'gann was M'gann.

"Alright guys let's get this over with." Aqualad led his team forward. The vandalizes stood there eyeing the group. "Don't move. Put your hands up!" as the group drew closer to the hooded suspects they threw smoke bombs on the ground. When the smoke and coughing fits cleared, the vandals were gone. All that remains were four photos, each of a different mask. Robin collected them from the ground.

"Another great mission guys," The boy wonder said sarcastically. They headed back towards the Bio-Ship, and returned home. The rest of the day wasn't full of much action aside from the occasional small argument between Artemis and Wally. Wally decided to wait until Batman contacted them again to chew him out. It probably wasn't the best idea to yell at the Batman, but it was worth a shot. The team was back to their default positions on the couch, this time watching the news.

"Hey, wait as second. That person being interviewed. He's wearing one of the masks in the picture." Robin sat up as he sad this, and his peers followed suit. "That can only mean one thing."

"They're trying to get our attention." Aqualad, as well as the rest of the team were getting a lot better at predicting what the other was going to say, a result from too much time in the base.

"Will you guys hush, we're trying to listen." Artemis looked up at the screen in interest.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I am hear with a young man who has paid a considerate amount of money in order to get an interview. I'm not sure why he wished for me to reveal this, but I'm hoping we can find out now." The woman was Carmen Vice, an African American reporter from channel 7 news. She had the stereotypical news reporter style. A dark brown bob cut, a pretty face, with a yellow woman's blazer, and a skirt to match. She holds the microphone to the masked boy. He begins to speak.

"It's to prove my family's legitimate wealth. For years, heroes and villains

such as Superman, Batman, Lex Luthor, and Circe have been the champions of this world. When is it the next generations turn? We've decided to find out who the best of the best are, by holding a tournament. Across the world participants may enter at their local Police Station. We will return in a week to collect the entry forms. People from around the world will be brought to a secluded location where we will hold our tournament. The prize is 10 million dollars, a medal, and a powerful mask capable of amplifying one's abilities." The interview is interrupted by Batman who returns on the monitor.

"Young Justice, I trust you've just seen the interview?" The group nods in agreement, accept for Wally.

"Hey Batman, why are we stuck we the lame missions. You said we were our own heroes now, and I though we were doing a pretty good job." Wally was up from his seat ready for a full scale argument.

"Your right." Batman's words set in and Wally was relieved. "That is why your being assigned to enter the tournament. Not only will it allow you to investigate, but it will give you a chance to meet new hero, and scope out future enemies. I also understand that your targets from your earlier mission left behind pictures of masks. Was one of them like the one the boy was wearing in the interview?"

"Yeah, we think they're trying to get _our _attention. I thought we were covert, but they found out about us." Robin looked up at his mentor.

"Most likely from the Cadmus incident. You guys weren't to covert on that mission. That isn't important, what is important is that you enter for this tournament, and find out what you can. Batman out." Batman is gone once again. He really gets a kick out of leaving abruptly.

"Alright team let's get to it," Aqualad stands up, instructing his team to as well.

"Alright, finally. This is gonna be sweet. I wonder if anyone from around here is going to join too." Kid Flash walks behind Aqualad as they make their way towards the entrance of the base.


End file.
